


Sisko and Odo

by zaan



Series: In The Replimat [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: The best man's dilemma





	Sisko and Odo

“Thanks for meeting me, Captain.”

“It’s no problem, Odo. What can I do for you?” 

“I need some advice.”

“Oh? About what?”

“About Garak and Dr. Bashir’s wedding.”

“What about it?”

“Garak asked me to be his best man.”

“What did you say?”

“I said yes.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know what a best man is.”

“Didn’t Garak explain?”

“He didn’t know either. He just said that Dr. Bashir said he had to have one. Frankly, Captain, Garak was looking so stressed talking about flowers and tuxedos and catering and whatnot that I thought it would be easiest asking you.”

“Well, it’s pretty simple, really. At the wedding you hold the ring until he needs it and then you pass it to him.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad.”

“There’s a bit more. Before the wedding you throw a party to celebrate his last night as a single man.”

“In what way?”

“Traditionally, it’s been a little wild - drinking, strippers, gambling. It’s different nowadays.”

“If I take something on, I like to do it properly.”

“An admirable trait.”

“I’m glad you agree. Quark’s should do. No doubt he won’t have trouble arranging the drinking, strippers and gambling.”

“That’s true - or you could, you know, have a nice quiet evening some where.”

“No, Captain. My own wishes don’t come into it, but I appreciate your concern.”

“I thought maybe you’d want to take a more modern approach.”

“I disagree. Garak is a traditionalist. Sex, drugs and alcohol it is.”

“I didn’t say anything about sex and drugs.”

“You didn’t have to. Do you think Garak would prefer a Cardassian or a human stripper? Or a different species altogether?”

“Uh -”

“Nevermind, I’ll just tell Quark to cover all the bases. Is there anything else?”

“Food?”

“Not for the party. For my role as best man.”

“Well, you’ll have to make a speech at the reception.”

“A speech? I don’t like the sound of that.”

“It’ll be fun.”

“I highly doubt that. What’s the speech about?”

“It’s a toast to them as a married couple. You say something sincere about why it’s so good they’re getting married.”

“You mean, like it’s good they’re together because nobody else would have put up with either one of them?”

“Or, say, how much they love each other?”

“Or how they’re so busy being all lovey-dovey that they’re much less trouble together than they are apart?”

“Maybe, or -”

“Except that they like to have sex in inconvenient public places.”

“They do?”

“Certainly. The Replimat, of course. Garak’s shop, cargo bays 1-3, my holding cells, your office - “

“My office?”

“To name a few. Was there anything else, Captain?”

“I surely hope not.”

“Good. Thanks for your help; I’ll be sure to give credit where it’s due.”

“Don’t mention it – please.”

  



End file.
